Daughter of Arya
by Raptor1917
Summary: First chapter of Arya's unknown daughter.
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out into the fresh air of Therinsford. I couldn't wait to see what my parents had planned for today, my 17th birthday. Soon they followed me out.

"Emmaline, we need to show you something." They said.

"Okay." I replied, suddenly wary. Father took out a piece of paper with writing on it. I soon realized that it was the writing was that of an elf. My parents had made me learn how to read, write, and speak many languages, now that the Riders were in power once more. He read it aloud.

"To whomever finds this child, I want you to raise her as your own, and call her what you wish. Return her to the forest on her 17th birthday, where her parents will meet her and take her to live with her race, the elves." Unconsciously, my fingers went to my ear tips. They did seem pointy, now that I was looking for it.

"Wait, what does it mean, return to the forest?" I asked.

"Well, we were hunting in the Spine outside of Carvahall, when we found you and the note." Mother explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I wondered aloud.

"We didn't want you to feel different from the others here." Mother replied. I just went inside and began to pack. I took all my personal belongings, and my weapons. I was trained highly in use of bow and arrows, knives, and the sword. I could fight, hunt, and survive in the mountains for months at a time if need be. We spent twenty minutes on farewells, then I left for the forest outside of Carvahall. It took me two days to reach a clearing where I often rested while hunting. Suddenly, someone dropped out of the sky on a green dragon. I was stunned to see princess Arya leap off the huge beast.

"I suspect you know that I am Arya, but I doubt you know Firnen." She said. I bow low and greet both of them formally.

"Are you here to take me to my parents?" I ask, still in awe.

"Yes and no. I am your mother." She says quietly.

"Where is my father?"

"I will explain on the way to Ellesmera." She lifts me onto Firnen, then gets on behind me. Soon we are in the air.

"Your father was also an elf." She begins.

"Was?"

"He died in the ambush were I sent Saphira's egg to Eragon. His name was Faolin. Since elves are pregnant for five years, and don't show until about two months before birth, when they grow as big as if seven dragon eggs are in their stomach, I had no idea that I was pregnant. When I began to show, I excused myself my from my duties until you were born, when I sent you to the forest. I didn't have time for a child, especially with Eragon around."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to a review, I realize that she is Queen Arya now. Sorry.**

"Why couldn't you at least visit me? I didn't even realize why my skills are heightened." I ask.  
"I knew that if I came to see you, I would want to take you home and raise you. I wanted to be with you so much, but I just couldn't." She says, struggling not to cry.  
By now, we are over Ellesmera. Firnen lands gracefully on a wooden platform. Off to the side, I notice a small hut-like structure and inquire as to what it is. When she tells me that is were the dragon eggs are kept, I immediately began to stride towards it.  
"Wait for me!" Arya calls. I do, but hop from foot to foot all the while. As soon as she reaches me, I take off. I hear her feet pounding behind me, echoing loudly on the wood. It doesn't take long to reach the structure, and I eagerly step inside. Sitting upon the many shelves, are dragon eggs. One in particular catches my eye. It is a beautiful combination of blood red and deep black. The blend of colors makes it appear to shimmer. At this point, Arya reaches the door. Suddenly, I hear a loud CRACK and Arya gasps.  
"What?" I cry, though I see the strange egg shake, and am certain I know what's happening.  
"Stay very still." Arya hisses in a low voice. The egg bursts open, and a small figure falls to the floor.  
"No way." I breathe. The dragon starts toward me, and on impulse, I lower my hand and offer it to him/her. The dragon's nose touches my outstretched hand and I black out. When I awake, the dragon is laying on my chest. Arya is standing over me, a look of disbelief on her face. I quickly inspect my palm. On it is the gedwey indenesia. One word slips from my mouth.  
"Falkor." I whisper.  
"What does that mean?" Arya asks.  
"I don't know. It just seems to fit...Him." I reply.  
"Can you feel him?"  
"Yes. It's like an expansion of my own mind."  
"I know the feeling. But now you have to train as a Rider and learn the way of the elves." Arya points out.  
"I know." I say as I pet Falkor.


End file.
